


Never Did Stay Dead For Long

by Cybernicala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybernicala/pseuds/Cybernicala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re such a good boy. Such a good little slutty boy for me.” Dean preened at the praise, eyes fluttering shut and breath shallow. Castiel gripped the base of Dean’s neck, continued to whisper into his ear and bite along the curve of his jaw. “You’re so pretty like this Dean. Begging for it without even opening your mouth.”   </p><p>Dean feels broken. Cas works hard to fill in the cracks. </p><p>(no porn yet (sorry) but it's definitely happening. i would say soon but idk there's way too much angst to wade through first lol)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Did Stay Dead For Long

**Author's Note:**

> The finale made my skin crawl and I feel jittery not knowing what's going to happen next. This truly did start off being pwp in my mind but then emotions happened. first time I've ever written a chaptered story though. (and all of the future chapters will be longer i promise i just had to get this out :D)

Dean Wakes up with the first blade clutched tightly in his hand and Crowley leaning over him. Studying his face and humming to himself as if he’s discovered an answer to a long forgotten problem. “Morning princess. Now see, I would explain why you’re topside right now, but I’m sure you already know that your brother is summoning me to try and make a deal. His thoroughly demolished soul for yours. Come on sweet cheeks. Out of bed. Time to pay dear old moose a visit.” Crowley backed up and let Dean ponder for a moment before getting impatient and letting out a, “Chop, chop, beautiful. We haven’t got all day.” 

Dean sneered at him and wondered again why he chose not to kill him after Abaddon. Dean sat up and tested the weight of the first blade, warm and heavy against his still cool skin. Crowley watched him and then turned out of the doorway without looking back to make sure Dean was following him. They made their way down hallways and past empty rooms towards the room Sam occupied. Dean can hear him muttering in enochian and feel the pressure of the painted sigils pressing on his skin. Crowley leans against the jamb of the door and waits for Sam to flick the match into the bowl. 

Then he’s inside the devil’s trap, leaning his hip against the table where he nearly broke down with want for human blood. “Hello moose.” Crowley smiles. “I know why you called, but as you can see, I’m hardly needed.” Sam turned around pointed a gun right at Dean in barely a breath. “You Winchester boys never did stay dead for long. Sam, meet Dean. He’s a…new recruit in my ranks.”


End file.
